


Poolside

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April gets a little territorial when it comes to Andy's new fit physique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

“Hey, April?”

“Hmm?”

Somewhere to the left, Leslie clicked her tongue. She was rambling about something again, just as she had been for the past half hour, but April was too busy to pay attention.

“I asked you what you thought of the new layout of the National Parks website,” Leslie said, staring at her friend with a somewhat worried expression.

April turned her head slowly, distracted. “Oh…yeah, it looks great. Whatever…”

“I mean, I think it looks perfect, of course. Ben hired the most professional guy—“

Leslie’s voice faded to static as April turned her attention elsewhere. 

It was hard to concentrate on much else, let alone work, while they were supposed to be enjoying this little mini-vacation. That is, it was hard to focus on much while Andy walked around looking the way he currently did. Or anytime really…April would always be amazed that she had this man all to herself. 

Having just cannonballed into the pool to amuse the triplets (and to soak a poolside Ben), Andy climbed up the tiny staircase leading out of the pool. April couldn’t tear her eyes away. From the way the water glistened and dripped off his newly chiseled body, to the goofy smile plastered on his scruffy face as he turned to wave at her, she couldn’t help but cross her legs awkwardly. Muscles that were previously hidden under a comfy layer of chubbiness stood out strong and hard against his skin. His thighs and legs flexed through his swim shorts with every step he took. It was honestly one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen.

“—two more weeks, and then maybe we can start thinking about next year’s statistics—“

“Leslie,” April interrupted the older woman, turning in the pool chair to face her. “I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?”

Leslie blinked twice, caught off guard. “It is!” she laughed. “Of course it is!”

“Okay, then stop talking about work,” April rolled her eyes. “Andy and I agreed to come with you guys, but only if you promised not to talk about work the entire time.”

“Sorry, sorry… You’re right,” Leslie nodded, reaching for her book and adjusting her sun hat. “We really are so glad you came with us.”

“Yeah, well,” April watched as Andy grabbed Wesley under one arm and Stephen under the other, and playfully spun them around in the shallow end of the pool. Andy let out a booming laugh as the children’s giggles rang out across the water. “We needed a break. Johnny Karate starts filming again in a couple of weeks, so it was now or never.”

The chatter of female voices somewhere to April’s right caught her attention. Sure enough, a bunch of women around April’s age were grouped together around several pool chairs, not far from where Andy was playing with the triplets. They stared obviously at him, pointing and giggling together, all while trying to make themselves look inconspicuous in their tiny bikinis that left little to the imagination.

Anger flared up in her chest at the sight of them ogling her husband. Of course, she knew she had nothing whatsoever to worry about. Andy was all hers, and he never so much as glanced at another woman. That didn’t stop her from feeling territorial every now and then.

“Andy’s great with kids, isn’t he?” Leslie smiled, watching her children having blast. “He just knows what to do without really trying.”

“Mmhm,” April nodded. “He’s the best.” She stood, stretching in the sun. It was time to show these girls what was okay and what wasn’t. Staring at her husband like he was a piece of steak…well, that certainly _wasn’t._

Immediately, Andy stopped and turned his attention to his wife. It was like he’d been frozen on the spot. She watched his eyes roam across her body in the sunlight, his mouth slightly open. Sonia pulled insistently at his hand, the child confused as to why her pool fun had suddenly come to a halt.

“Uncle Andy,” she whined. “Splash!”

“Hang on munchkin,” Andy said slowly, as April made her way over to the pool. “Hey, why don’t you and your brothers go practice splashing your dad, like I taught you?”

Sonia grinned, before following Wesley and Stephen over to where Ben was reclined in a nearby pool chair, his nose buried in a book.

“Babe,” Andy smiled, as April hopped down into the water and made her way over. “You look…wow, you just look so good.” He placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs slowly rubbing the front of her stomach. “So, so hot…”

“What, my bathing suit?” April bit her lip and plucked casually at the black and white two-piece, while one hand went around his backside.

“Uh-huh,” he said dumbly, eyes glazed over.

“Funny,” she murmured. “I was thinking the same thing about you.” The hand on his back dipped lower, until she was lightly cupping his ass.

“Uhh,” Andy swallowed hard. “A-April…”

“You’re so good Andy,” she purred, fully aware that the group of chattering women had fallen quiet, and were currently staring daggers at the pair of them. “I’ve been staring at you since we came to the pool. All that working out you’ve been doing…I can’t say I don’t like it.”

“W-well,” he swallowed, as her fingers teased entrance at the waistband of his swimsuit. “I just…I wanna be healthier for—for you.”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “You know what _I_ want right now?”

He shook his head slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

April leaned up to meet his mouth in a kiss. Andy groaned appreciatively against her lips, bringing his hands tight around her back. When she broke away, he stared at her with hungry, lidded eyes.

“I want you,” she breathed, and she could feel him getting stiff against her stomach. “Right now.”

Andy inhaled deeply, covering himself awkwardly in the middle of the pool. “I—uh…”

April smirked. It was kind of adorable watching him try to wrestle with the fact that he was incredibly turned on, but still standing in the middle of a public swimming pool in a resort filled with other families.

“C’mon,” she tugged at his wrist. “Hotel room. Now.” She led him toward the set of stairs, making sure to walk slowly past the now silent group of women. Running forward to grab their towels, she tossed him one and he quickly covered himself, lest anyone else notice his rather obvious problem.

Well, honestly, she didn’t really care if those women noticed. She wanted them to understand one thing, and one thing only: her husband only had eyes for her. 

“Are you guys leaving?” Leslie looked up from her book.

“Yeah,” April answered quickly. “We’ll meet you guys for dinner, okay?”

“Oh—okay,” Leslie nodded, watching them head back toward the hotel. “See you later, then!”

“Bye Leslie,” Andy managed to shout, running as fast as he could behind April.

Thankfully their room was only on the second floor. From the moment the elevator door closed, April jumped up into his arms, towel forgotten as she attacked his mouth with hers.

Andy replied in kind, his hands eager to feel every bit of her as possible. When the door opened on their floor, he scrambled out of the elevator, still carrying April as he fumbled with the key card.

“C’mon, babe,” April whispered, as he flung the door open and slammed it closed behind them. 

He wasted no time in dropping her onto the neatly made bed, and immediately climbed on top of her.

 _“Fuck,”_ Andy growled, their damp bodies crashing together as he attacked her mouth, neck and collarbone with kisses. “What…” He easily pulled the tiny top of her swimsuit down with one swipe of his hand, and a moment later his mouth was around her breast. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just… _ugh_ …fuck,” April arched against him, reaching between them to free him from his swimsuit. “Can’t I show my husband how much I love him?” She gripped his cock in her hand and stroked up and down, hard.

Andy growled against her breast, bringing his own hand down the bottom of her bikini while the other gripped her wet, wild hair. “Not—not complaining,” he groaned, as his mouth crashed onto hers and he curled one finger up into her.

“Andy,” April bucked against his hand, keeping her grip on him firm and tight. “I love you,” she moaned, before practically shoving her tongue down his throat. “Ugh…don’t—don’t you dare stop.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, adding another finger to the mix and circling her rhythmically. 

April’s hand fell by Andy’s side, lost in her own pleasure. Eyes closed, she angled her head upward as Andy ducked his head to her nipple. She could already feel the buildup, slow at first and growing with each circle of Andy’s fingers and bite of his teeth against her sensitive skin.

“Oh, fuck…fuck, Andy,” she moaned, as the muscle spasms overcame her, and she twitched underneath him.

He swallowed her cries, his lips hot against her mouth and neck as she rode out her orgasm in a spectacular finish.

“I love you,” he whispered, biting little marks along her neck and down her shoulder. “That’s it babe, c’mon…”

She breathed harshly against him, running her hands up his muscular back to curl fingers in his hair.

“I love you, too,” she breathed heavily, opening her eyes.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, continuously kissing her. “My wife is so beautiful.”

“Andy,” she pushed against his chest, trying to lift herself up. “Turn over.”

Andy obeyed, pulling himself up before lying back flat on the bed. His erection poked out of his half-on swimsuit, until April tugged it down around his ankles.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed, reaching for her hips as she hovered over him, carefully pulling her own swimsuit to the side.

Without another word, April lifted her hips and sank down onto him, filling herself to the hilt. She let out a long, high-pitched sigh, as Andy moaned sharply, balling his fists in the sheets.

“Shit,” he groaned, as April started to move.

Bouncing her hips, the little piece of bathing suit rubbed against him as she moved, and April knew he loved how it felt. She placed one hand on his chest and the other grasped her own breast as she rode him.

“You…are amazing,” she moaned, bucking up and down hard. “You are…best husband…so hot.” She could feel another orgasm building, and focused on the way Andy’s stomach tightened underneath her with each pulse. She needed to make sure he found his own release too…this wasn’t _entirely_ about her, after all. “Wanna feel you…”

“Ugh…April,” he closed his eyes, thrusting up into her sloppily. She could feel him slowing down, and in turn, she simultaneously sped up.

“Come on babe…I wanna feel you,” she said again. She leaned forward so they were chest to chest, and met his mouth in a kiss. “Andy…” 

“Fuck,” Andy growled. She could feel his sounds vibrating through her, spurring her on. She only rode him harder, her hips crashing down faster, until she came around him.

“Don’t—stop—“ she gasped, her knees digging into his side.

Andy let out a strangled cry as he thrusted upwards one final time, stilling inside her. April felt his warm release, her hips giving a few more halfhearted pumps while she rubbed his tight arms. His breathing was sharp and harsh against her ear as he came to a complete stop. Kissing him softly, April caught his breaths while she messaged him through his comedown.

“So good,” she whispered. “Babe, you’re so good.”

As Andy breathed heavily, April collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed circles along her back, and she could feel his heart hammering against his chest. To April, it was one of the most soothing, comforting feelings in the world.

“Honey,” Andy laughed dryly, closing his eyes. “That was incredible.”

“Mmhm,” she nodded. It certainly was.

“Best vacation ever,” he sighed.

April grinned, tracing his stomach muscles with one finger. “Andy…I’m just getting started,” she said slowly, leaning down to kiss him again.

Needless to say, they never made it to dinner.


End file.
